barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Play a Game!
'''Let's Play a Game! '''is a 69th episode of Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney tells Sean Abel, He told you not to play basketball. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Sean Abel * Jeff * Danny * * Jill * Chip * * * Kristen * Curits * Kim * * Hannah * * Kelly * Robert * * Keesha * * * * * * * Mr. Boyd * * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Booker T Bookworm Songs # Barney Theme Song # Let's Play Together # Having Fun Song # Why? # The Exercise Song # The Clapping Song # # # # Games # Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball # When You Have a Ball # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team # What a Baseball Day! # It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a two hair-styles. * Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Come on Over to Barney's House. And a long hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Who's Who At The Zoo?. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a short hair. * Keesha wear the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a pony tail. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * * Sean Abel wears the same 2016-2017 Iceland Home Errea Football t shirt with a whistle on his neck, and the same long pants with a belt and the blue's clues digital wrist watch with his arm. And a short hair. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". * * During "Why?" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "The Good Egg: Kenya". * During "Having Fun Song" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "What a World We Share". * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Stick with Imagination". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also seen in "Itty Bitty Bugs". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also seen in "More Barney Songs". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Snack Time!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "You've Got To Have Art!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends